User blog:BeastMan14/Season 3 Premiere: Cerberus vs Project Freelancer
Ok, lets start this sucker off with a bang! Cerberus!, The pro-human terrorist organization who waged war with the Systems Alliance during the chaos of the Reaper invasion! VS Project Freelancer!, The UNSC program of highly skilled agents who were brought down by one of their own! WHO...IS....DEADLIEST? 'Project Freelancer' Bio: Project Freelancer was a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implants in order to win the war with the Covenant. The main mission of Project Freelancer was to ensure the survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. Each agent was named after a state, with 49 in total (Florida was destroyed prior to the series) The Freelancer program was ended by the UNSC after Agent Maine's AI, Sigma, convinced him to go on a killing rampage so he could take their AI's and equipment and become stronger. 'Weapons' Melee: Combat Knife, Brute Shot blade, Fists Close-Range: M6D Magnum, a handgun with an automatic fire rate and 12 rounds per clip Mid-Range: MA5B Assault Rifle, an assault rifle with 60 rounds per clip, a full-auto fire rate, and a range of 300 meters and BR55 Assault Rifle, an assault rifle with a semi-auto fire rate, a range of 950 meters, and 32 rounds per clip Long-Range: 99D-S2 Anti-Material Rifle, a sniper rifle with a range of 1400 meters, 4 rounds per clip, and a semi-auto fire rate Explosive: M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade, a grenade with a blast radius of 14.75 meters Special: Mother of Invention Targeting Beacon, a beacon that provides a lock on site for the Mother of Invention's MAC gun, and Armor enhancements (List: http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Armor_Enhancement) 'Cerberus' Bio: Cerberus is a pro-human terrorist organization created shortly after the First Contact War. While they claim to be fighting for a good cause, Cerberus often resorts to killing innocent civilians in the way of their goals. They did, however, support Shepard in a mission against the Collectors, a hostile race of servants to the Reapers, following their "death". After Shepard left, they took a good chunk of loyal Cerberus troops with them, forcing the Illusive Man to oppose Shepard at every corner during the Reaper War, alongside his new assassin, Kai Leng. Cerberus was defeated when the Systems Alliance raided their main base and Kai Leng was killed by Shepard. Its remnants were fully wiped out after the death of the Illusive Man. 'Weapons' Melee: Shock Baton, used for putting down riots, its a surprisingly effective combat tool, and Monomolecular blade, a sword used by Cerberus phantoms. Close-Range: M-58 Talon Pistol, a semi-automatic pistol with 4 rounds per clip and an unknown range. Mid-Range: Cerberus Harrier, an assault rifle with 20 rounds per clip, an automatic fire rate, and an unknown range, and the M-96 Mattock, an assault rifle with a semi-auto fire rate, 12 rounds per clip, and an unknown range. Long Range: M-13 Raptor Sniper Rifle, a semi-auto sniper rifle with 15 rounds per clip, and an unknown range. Explosive: Frag Grenade, a shrapnel-packed grenade with a 8.45 meter blast radius. Special: Deployable Turret, protected by both shields and armor, a full-auto Cerberus turret is a deadly threat on the battlefield. 'X-Factors' Project Freelancer vs Cerberus 85 Brutality 100 Project Freelancer is willing to do what it takes to win, but they won't truly and honestly slaughter people just for a small victory. Most of them kill in self-defense rather than outright. Cerberus, meanwhile, is a terrorist group fully convinced they're fighting for a good cause, and will do anything for the sake of it. 95 Tactics/Teamwork '95 This is an interesting category, as where one faction wins out in one area, it loses in the other. Project Freelancer was a team, they were friends, but not quite family. However, they weren't exactly tactics geniuses, as they never really needed incredibly good tactics against their opponents. Cerberus troops are indoctrinated, forced to work together without any complaints, but they bring in varied tactics that specialize in dealing with run and gun foes like Project Freelancer. 90 Combat Experience 85 This is a close edge. Cerberus as an organization has been active a long time and has done a wide variety of missions, but troops very rarely have long times in service, due to the difficulty and danger of their operations. Freelancers are hired mercenaries and troops deployed by the UNSC against the Insurrection, a fearsome foe that continues to wage war with the UNSC even after the Human-Covenant war. 80 Armor 75 Cerberus armor is unlike the Systems Alliance armor in that it usually doesn't have the shielding/armor mix that benefits greatly in battle, often having either shields/nothing or nothing/armor. Project Freelancer armor is similar to that of Spartans, relying mainly on decent shields, with armor that can stop occasional small-arms underneath. The unshielded armor is weak, but its better than a fancy pile of nothing when shields run out. 'Notes' *Voting ends next Saturday. *It will be on a UNSC base recently attacked by Cerberus. *The Cerberus team will consist of 5 standard Cerberus troops, 2 Centurions, a Phantom, and a Nemesis sniper. 'Poll' What should my next fight be? Buffy Summers vs Abe Lincoln Commander Shepard vs Ferus Olin Joker Gang vs Gat Men Category:Blog posts